


City Lights

by strongfemalecharacter



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Creampuff Week, Drabble, Driving, F/F, Fluff, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strongfemalecharacter/pseuds/strongfemalecharacter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble for Creampuff week (day 2: Road trips)</p>
            </blockquote>





	City Lights

Laura ran her fingers through Carmilla’s hair and watched the city lights roll through the cab in waves. Yellow. White. Green. Red. Yellow.

Another wave broke and Carmilla shifted in her lap. 

“This is all you wanted, isn’t it?” Laura whispered. She leaned down and kissed Carmilla’s forehead, lingering for a moment. “Okay,” she said. Her head fell back on the head rest and her eyes drooped close. “I think I can manage that, Carm.”


End file.
